Those Who Really Love You
by GunsNRoses365
Summary: When Wendy doesn't come to the guild one day, Lucy goes to find her. When she does she finds out that even though Wendy has Joined Fairy Tail it doesn't mean the past still doesn't break her heart.


To say she was worried would be an accurate statement. Lucy had not seen the newest member of Fairy Tail all day and it wasn't like her not to show up. She couldn't help but feel concerned that something might have happened to her, she could be hurt or even worse. Lucy continued to let worried thought's entered her mind until she was snapped out of her state of mind by another voice.

"Lucy! Hey! Earth to Lucy!" The voice said, sounding like Natsu.

Looking up, Lucy saw Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy, all looking at her with concern.

"Is, something wrong, Lucy?" Erza asked worryingly

"Yeah, you just sorta zoned out on us." Gray continued

Lucy looked at her friends for a moment as worry for the new member of Fairy Tail began to swallow any thought she had once more.

"Excuse me guys!" Lucy said to her three partners before getting up from the booth they were at and she went over to Mirajane to talk with her and see if she knew where she was.

"Hey, Mira!" She called out as she approached the young woman.

Mirajane turned around and smiled when she saw Lucy but the smile quickly faded when she saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong, Lucy, is something bothering you." She asked sweetly but with concern.

"Yeah, have you seen, Wendy, today?" She asked worryingly

Mira shook her head in response to the question.

"No, I haven't" She said

Lucy let out a sigh of disappointment before speaking to the white haired beauty.

"It's not like her to not come to the guild hall, I'm worried she may be hurt, or worse, I mean she may be a Dragon Slayer but she's still young and I can't help but worry about her."

Mira nodded in understanding she knew what it was like to worry about those you care about, Even when she was rough and rowdy girl in her younger days she still worried about her own Siblings, and after the the death of her younger sister Lisanna, she couldn't help but worry even more about Elfman, and the rest of Fairy Tail, she wouldn't be able to handle if she lost another loved one, and she loved everyone in Fairy Tail.

After about a minute of silence Mira smiled once again before speaking to Lucy.

"Why don't you ask around the guild, and see if someone else has seen her."

Lucy nodded her head In response before leaving the bar and looking around the guild hall. At first she wanted to ask Natsu, Gray, or Erza, if they had seen Wendy, but it was pointless to ask them, because they had been with Lucy all day since the guild opened this morning. Eliminating them, Lucy walked over to the next person she would have naturally gone to next.

"Hey, Levy!" She called to the young girl sitting with her friends.

Levy turned around and noticed Lucy coming to her and she smiled.

"Hey, Lucy, what's up?" She asked happily

"Have you seen, Wendy, today?" Lucy asked in response.

Levy's smile quickly faded away at the Mention of Wendy's name.

"Hey guy's I'll be right back." She said to her friends.

She then got up and walked away from the booth while taking Lucy's hand and leading her to a quiet area in the guild hall.

"Yeah, I've seen her," She whispered. "I haven't told anybody else this, but she's been in her room at Fairy Hill's all day, crying."

"Why was she crying?" Lucy asked with Concern.

"I don't know," Levy responded. "I tried to get her to let me in and talk to her but she just told me to go away. Then Carla came out and told me that she needed to be alone right now before flying off."

Lucy became worried now. If Carla couldn't even talk to Wendy, then something must be wrong.

"I think you should talk to her Lucy." Levy suddenly said

"What? Why me?" Lucy asked in shock "If Carla couldn't even to talk to her what makes you think I would be able to?"

"Well, no offense to, Carla," Levy started "But she can be a little bit harsh with the way she talks to Wendy. I think you should talk to her, Lucy, because, she hasn't been In Fairy Tail very long and you were with her when you fought the Oraci_ón Seis, so_ she knows you better than she knows me. Your also one of the sweetest people here so you probably have the best chance out of any of us."

Lucy blushed at Levy's compliment before replying to her.

"I don't know if she'll talk to me, Levy, but I guess it's worth a shot."

After about fifteen minutes Lucy was on her way to Fairy Hills after convincing her team she needed to do something alone and then going into town and buying an apple for Wendy and Herself from one of the local shops. She had figured that Wendy probably hasn't eaten all day and she herself was hungry. When she arrived at Fairy Hills she went inside and made her way to Wendy's room. When she got to her door she could hear Wendy crying on the other side.

Knocking on the door Lucy called out to the other side.

"Wendy, are you in there, it's, Lucy, can I come in?" She asked even though she probably knew the response.

Lucy waited for Wendy to tell her to go away but instead she got no response. She could still hear Wendy crying on the other side.

"Wendy, come on, please let me in." Lucy said to the door.

Again, she heard no response for a moment until she heard Wendy speaking in a scared tone of voice.

"N-No d-don't please!" Wendy cried

"Wendy, WENDY!?" Lucy shouted in a state of Panic before hearing a pitched scream from the other side.

Lucy quickly turned the doorknob and noticed the door was unlocked. She then burst into the room and saw Wendy on her bed rolling around crying and screaming, she was having a nightmare.

"No Please don't!" Wendy wailed hysterically as Lucy ran over to her.

"Wendy! Wake up! Wendy!" Lucy shouted as she violently shook Wendy trying to wake her.

Wendy's eye's soon opened and she screamed in terror when she saw someone standing over her. She tried to get away but the person held her down to the bed gently but firmly.

"Wendy, calm down, it's okay, it's me." The voice person said.

Wendy recognized the voice and looked up.

"L-Lucy?" She asked before recognizing her.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked. "Levy told me you were here, so I came here to check on you, and give something to eat." Lucy then gave Wendy the apple as she took it somewhat hesitantly "you were having a really bad dream, that's why I burst in here."

Wendy then took a small nibble out of the Apple but she looked she was about to spit it out and start crying again. Lucy noticed this and put a gentle hand on her shoulder to try and provide her with some sort of comfort.

"Do you wanna talk to me about the dream?" Lucy asked softly.

Wendy then began to sniffle and sob as she violently shook her head. She tried to take another bite of the apple, but she couldn't do it. She dropped the apple on the ground and looked down as tears began to escape from her eyes and gently rolled down her already tear stained cheeks.

Wendy, what's wrong, why have you been crying? please talk to me, maybe I can help you." Lucy said sweetly

"Thank You for the apple Lucy," "but please, just go away, and leave me alone." Wendy said as she felt her throat hurt from holding back from crying.

"Wendy," Lucy said gently. "Levy told me, that you've been in here crying all day, you just had a nightmare that was scaring you half to death, and you're about to start crying again. Please, I'm begging you to talk to me, I don't like seeing you like this, nobody does."

"Lucy, Please," Wendy now sobbed.

Wendy was about to get up and run away from Lucy but instead she perfectly still as felt two arms wrap gently around her small figure and pull her into an embrace. Looking up she saw Lucy holding her with some tears in her eyes as well.

"N-No, Lucy, please don't cry." She sobbed as tears flowed from her eyes like a river.

"Then please, talk to me, no matter what it is that makes you cry I promise that I'm here for you and so is the rest of Fairy Tail, so please, talk to me."

Wendy then began to softly cry after hearing those words. However she tried to stop herself from crying anymore.

But she failed failed when she felt Lucy hugging her a little bit tighter before picking up and setting her on her lap and pulling her back into her embrace as rested her head against her chest. She then began gently stroking her back along with her long blue hair. This broke Wendy down as she felt her composure being broken. No matter how much She tried to not cry, Lucy's embrace was warm and welcoming like a mother's embrace when she holds her child. Not being able to take it anymore Wendy broke down and cried and screamed into Lucy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed "I'm sorry I made you cry, I'm sorry I made Fairy Tail worry, please don't leave me all alone, I don't want to be alone again!"

Lucy looked down at Wendy and said, "Wendy, I would never leave you all alone and neither would Fairy Tail. Why would ever think we would?"

"Everyone else has!" Wendy cried hysterically "Grandeeny, Jellal, and the Cait Shelter Guild!"

Lucy remained silent as Wendy continued to cry and cry. She knew how much the three people she just mentioned meant to her, The were the closest things she ever had to family. There were as much family to Wendy as Igneel was to Natsu, Ur was to gray, and her own mother was to her. Lucy then began to wonder something, she may have figured out why she was crying in the first place.

She asked the crying child in her arms. "Were they in your nightmare?"

Wendy only nodded her head as she cried as she explained through sobs what happened in her nightmare.

"It was raining in the nightmare, They were all there with me together I tried to talk to them but the wouldn't answer me or even look at me. Then they all just disappeared one by one leaving me in the rain all alone again."

Wendy then began to cry even harder as she proved Lucy's thought's as to why she was crying in the first place were correct.

"Why did they all leave me Lucy!?" She wailed as Lucy remained silent and continued to hold her close "First, Grandeeney, then, Jelall, and then Cait Shelter, I loved all of them and they left me all alone. Why does everyone I love leave me."

Lucy said nothing as she hugged the young child tightly.

Wendy then screamed in the most pain filled that she could muster, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?"

After she yelled that there was nothing left to be said, and Wendy simply cried and cried as her tears fell onto Lucy's arms to which the latter didn't care. Lucy wanted to cry herself but she remained strong for Wendy's sake. However on the inside she was mentally beating herself for being so blind. She should have known that Wendy must have felt this way all along. The smile she wore whenever she came to the guild was nothing but a mask that hid the pain she felt and the tears she's cried.

Remaining Silent Lucy let Wendy cry out all the pain she's kept built inside of her. She then began to gently rock her in her arms while making soft hushing sounds in her ear. Her mother would often do this for her whenever she cried like this. Wendy cried and cried as more and more tears fell from her face. She had never felt more safe and loved in Lucy's embrace so she cried out all the pain and sorrow she had felt as Lucy softly smiled down at her.

After a few minutes of silence and tears, Wendy began to calm down a little bit, as Lucy continued to hold her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." She sniffled

"Shhh..." Lucy hushed "There's nothing to be sorry about, this is just what family does. We help the one's we love, whenever they need it. That's what Fairy Tail is to each other, we're a family."

Wendy cried out whatever tears she still had in her as Lucy continued to speak.

"I know that Grandeeney, Jelall, and Cait Shelter, all cared about you too."

Wendy finished crying as she looked up to the girl she considered an older sister.

"Fairy Tail, loves you just the same, Wendy, I promise, we would never leave you all alone, We could never forgive ourselves if we did. We care too much about you. Even if most of Fairy Tail has just met they still consider you family and they love you like they've known you all their life. I love you too Wendy, if something had ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself either."

Wendy then began to cry again at hearing Lucy's loving words. Lucy was amazed she had any tears left but she let her cry them out all the same.

"There was something Master Makarov said to me after we had defeated the Phantom Lord guild." Lucy said to the child in her arms. "We can't share all our feelings, but we can share them to some extent. One person's happiness is everyone's happiness, one person's anger is everyone's anger, and one persons tear's is everyone's tears."

Wendy continued to cry out her remaining tears as Lucy continued to speak.

"There was also something my mother said to me that I want to say to you. Even if you feel alone and scared, the one's who really love you are always there."

Wendy then looked back up at Lucy and asked her as she rubbed her tears away from her eye's

"Do you miss you're mother Lucy?" Wendy asked earning a nod in response.

"Every day, but I know she's looking down on me, just as the one's you love are looking down on you."

Wendy smiled for the first time all day and Lucy smiled as well because she knew this was Wendy's first genuine smile.

"Thank you Lucy." Wendy said as she let out a yawn.

Lucy smiled as the child fell asleep in her arms with a smile on her face. She hugged her for a minute before putting her in the bed and tucking her in. She then turned off the light and looked back at the child in the bed sleeping peacefully for the first time in who knows who long.

"Welcome to our family, Wendy." She said sweetly to her before closing the door.

_**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed reading this one shot. This is my first ever fanfic for Fairy Tail so I hope you liked it. I should probably point out these events take place before the Edolas events. I also apologize for any grammar errors that you may find. Grammar has never really been my forte. **_

_**I really had a lot fun writing this story and I hope to continue writing more Fairy Tail stories.**_

_**I'll see you all next story. :)**_


End file.
